Dilah and her kittens with two colors
by XeedGuilmon
Summary: A new Shen Gong Wu binds Katnappe and Kimiko together, but it gets more hot as not only they are holding secrets about each other a old enemy emerges anew. RaiWu, Kamiko.
1. Noontide

The moon hung high in the inky sky spreading it's light all across the dark, sleeping landscape as a gentle wind brushed across it. Out at the Xiaolin Temple someone was stirring a bit, insomnia was plaguing this young girl as she lay awake staring up at the ceiling as something inside her own subconscious has been banging itself against her own psyche after encountering the Path Gem. A dream, going over it each time she closed her eyes and it was keeping her up.

Kimiko tried to fall back asleep but she snapped awake, why did she woke up this time? It was only two minutes so it could not be the dream bothering her, maybe it was the meaning her conscious mind was trying to make sense of it. She cannot keep this up, she was slipping up in training and her choirs as her mind was not as sharp as she needs to be in case of a new Shen Gong Wu appears or one of their enemies appears. But tonight she could not get even in a remote amount of sleep, she might as well as crawl out of bed to use her laptop a bit.

_I hope Dilah is on,_ she thought as she waited for her computer to boot up and allowed it cast a shallow glow into the room and around the screen. The modem had connected and she opened her instant messenger, and there in the off-line messages was Dilah. It was just the usual everything's fine, saw a nice girl during the weekend and nothing was new. Kimiko smiled a bit, she was going to type out a fast message back when her friend came on.

"**You there, Thompsongunnergirl?**"

"_Just got on._"

"**Glad to catch you as I have something I wanted to talk to you about in _person_, sort of speak.**" Kimiko raised a brow but understood what Dilah was getting at as she waited, the icon showed her friend was writing. "**I have this problem with a girl I constantly fight with and not just picking on, name calling fighting but full fists and kicking, you see I have been developing feelings for her but she's... You know. I cannot even talk to her because of the things I had done in the past, but I at least want try yet in a cliché way I am afraid to be rejected.**"

"_I know how it feels, it is the same here with me only it is childish name calling AND fist fighting._" The emoticon for "laugh" appeared in response, "_funny. But seriously I have wondered if I did manage to actually have some sort of relationship with her what would the people around think of me, because I know we can't change it would make everything so much more difficult then it already is._"

"**Same problem here, my parents are cool about my love of women but the people I have to encounter are a bit _loopy_.**" Kimiko went to type a message but her friend suddenly went off line, she sighed as she logged out as well since this was a common occurrence. Going to her e-mail account she found nothing of interest, just spam and junk from people she want to avoid. After a moment she turned off the computer and almost literarily she crawled back into bed hoping that she does not have the same nightmare again.

(-)

The hallway was small and narrow, there was a few pictures that were blurred so badly there was just color and form and a nightstand. There was a door to the left and down the other way was another door but ahead is a sharp turn right, it was here there was a magnetic pull. It was one that Kimiko could not resist now matter how much she tried, as she turn the corner into a room with furniture broken and over turned and deep grooves carved into the walls she saw two human forms laying on the floor. They had no details except for being just a silhouette of a man and a woman, and they both were laying in a pool of blood.

But in the center of this chaos was a machine, black and plated with armor it stood there to it's full height almost touching the tall ceiling. That is all she can see as it raised a scythe it was holding and brought it down.

(-)

The waves came in to greet to shore before leaving out to sea in a rhythmic pattern as old as time itself, above this shoreline is an apartment complex over looking all of this. In one particular apartment a young woman was laying awake staring up into the ceiling as she rolled a small marble-sized object around in her hand.

She had won it as an insult but now as she looked it over in the light she wonder if it was really worth it, all it was to her is a glorified marble which it looked like. It really did not do much as she expected but of course she did not know _what_ it does, placing it onto one of her nightstands she sat on the edge of the bed. The apartment was quite as her kittens were asleep and her parents were off on business trips, so she was basically alone. Walking over to a computer that sat in the corner of her room she turned it on and waited to log into her instant messenger. Her friend was on line and they talked for a moment, she cut the conservation short after hearing a loud beeping coming from the other room she turned off the computer as she grabbed the jumpsuit on the way to the other room, sitting on a coffee table was a diamond shaped device with four arrows and a small LCD screen at the bottom.

Picking it up Katnappe looked it over, it would take a moment but she would get a ride to the location of the new Shen Gong Wu.

(-)

"Hey, wake up everyone."

Kimiko opened her eyes as she was still in a state of sleep and let her body operate on auto-pilot as she walked out into the hall. The other Dragons were emerging from their rooms as Dojo was floating through with the scroll, when all of the warriors were in front of him as he unrolled the scroll. "What is it?"

"The prisoner Bracelets," Dojo showed two little miniature figures wearing the two bracelets, when one walks away the other is dragged close by. "Dashi made it as a punishment device, there is a master bracelet and a slave bracelet. The slave bracelet is forced to follow around the master bracelet, if the person with the slave bracelet tries to attack the wearer master bracelet the injury would reflected back onto him."

"What happens if both bracelets were put on the same person? They would have to follow himself?" Raimundo smirked at his own quip.

"Nothing, they just fall off if that happened." Dojo rolled up the scroll, "we better catch it before one of the others get it as we don't know what kind of trouble the villains can cause with it."

"Well we better go after it," Clay said as Dojo enlarged himself. The warriors left the temple as Kimiko really thought nothing of it, her mind was instead on the dream again and what does it mean. Perhaps out there, somewhere in the world was a new threat waiting for them.

_Great, another enemy._

(-)

Jack had just finish building another Jack Spicer's Shen Gong Wu-detector-bot as he grumbled about how Ashley stole the other one. Lifting up the device with a smug smile a large amount of pride welled up inside him as he started to laugh, he went on for the time until he began to cough. He kept on coughing as he used the table for support as his coughing had grown worse and he fell to the floor a bit as he passed out.

At the entrance the door slowly opened as a young blonde figure had slipped in, she found Jack laying on the floor as she snuck through the large rooms picking up the keys on her way to the jet kept in the hanger. Just as she entered the cockpit Jack woken up unsuspecting of his leaving jet even as dust blew through the hanger door. He just kept on admiring his new detector when it had suddenly gone off, Jack leapt back as he went through all of his moves until he came back to reality. "Those Xiaolin losers would never knew what happen, come one my little beauty of Wu detecting potency and find this item."

Walking through the door to the small hanger he had not full focused on his surroundings as he stepped up the metal stairs and reached out to grasp the non-existent handle on his new jet. Frustration finally gotten to the young genius and he glared at the empty space, it took his mind several seconds to process what had happened then to crush the device in his hand. "Katnappe." he growled, then noticing the mangled metal in his hand and let out a shriek.

(-)

The sun was beginning to rise when they had arrived at the destination which happened to be a small city in Mexico, in the horizon one can see the top of the city blending against the background of an orangey hued sky.

The sight they landed at was undeveloped but had several chain-linked fences and construction equipment waiting for use later on in the day. The four waited for Dojo to sense out the Shen Gong Wu, he pointed towards a large mound of dirt. "There, I sense something over there."

"I'm no it," Kimiko darted. There was something sparkling on top of the dirt, it was changing between blue and red as she neared the object. She climbed up a bit to seem more of the object, it was half sticking up and two of the gems on one bracelet was shimmering. "I got," Kimiko smiled as her hand out stretch to grab it, her fingers were just touching the metal when a leather paw grasp it.

"No, I got it." Katnappe said smugly as she lifted the Shen Gong Wu from the dirt to reveal two intertwine "hoops" of solid silver, each contains two gems, one blue and red, the other was purple and green. The warriors gathered at the base of the hill as Kimiko brought out the eye of Dashi, opening her mouth to challenge Katnappe to a Xiaolin showdown when there was a sudden bright flash.

When the glare died away the two girls stood opposite of each other, each with a bracelet on their wrists. The slave bracelet wound up on Kimiko and the master bracelet was on Katnappe, the situation cannot end well.

(-)

It was dark as there was no light except for the sparks from the wielding as the machines continued about the lab, in the center with several mechanical arms severing different jobs just as wielding and soldering he waited. Soon he will be complete again and revenge will be his, if he was able to smile he would have.


	2. Still in the dark

"This is bad." Dojo said.

"I think that is a country of a misunderstanding." Omi spoke, the others looked at him with a bit of confusion, he did not notice though.

"I think the little partner meant _that is an understatement_." Clay tried to translate even though he did not know what to make of it. But the serious tone had returned to reality as the blonde cat girl was trying to escape but as she dove into the bushes not to far behind was Kimiko half keeping up, not because she wanted but because she was being half dragged by the bracelet as her arm was outstretched as if an invisible tether was latching them together. The other three warriors jumped in and grabbed her free hand to bring both Kimiko and Katnappe to a dead halt.

"Hey!" the blonde snapped as she felt her arm being jerked back as she almost fell, glaring at her enemies she found why she was being held back. Jerking her arm Kimiko fell forward and landed harshly in a dirt patch which caused her to chuckle a bit, Kimiko, furious, got to her feet. The dragon had tried to shout out a warning but it was too late as the fiery Japanese girl had gone straight for a sharp kick into the stomach that made Katnappe bend over from the impact but something had happened as Kimiko was the one in pain, so much she fell back into the dirt patch as she clinched her sides. Katnappe was a bit taken back and was utterly confused, frozen to the spot and watching the three Xiaolin monks help one of their own to her feet she wonder how did that happened. For the brief moment her face was showing something besides malice or evil, but an emotion foreign to her expressions. Concern.

Kimiko gotten to her feet as she dusted herself off kicking herself for such a foolish action, "that was stupid."

"Sure was," Raimundo quipped and received a glare from Kimiko. He held up his hands defensively as he backed away a bit, "it was a joke."

Kimiko seemed all right as her friends checked her over, Katnappe was slowly stepping away making her way to her escape route when she felt a strong pull coming from the bracelet which was causing Kimiko's to lift up a bit. The Xiaolin monks were now focus on her again as she try to make a run again but like last time Kimiko and her friends stopped her by the connection of the bracelets. "Stupid thing," the young blonde glared down at the item as she tried to pry it off with her sharp nails without hurting herself, "get this gaudy thing off of me."

"Ditto that," Kimiko was looking for a way to take her bracelet off but there appeared to be no seems or latches to strike at. "How do you get this stupid thing off anyway?"

"Take three days of rest and allow them to fall off," Dojo said in a matter of factually tone as he lifted up one finger.

"**_What_**!" the dragon shrink away as the two girls were about to jump onto him but the other three had held them both back as they hold onto Kimiko. It took several minutes for them to stop wanting to tear into the green dragon, but they still had to be held back a bit.

"You see, if it was placed on by accident the magic wears off after about three days and it should fall off." Dojo shifted a bit uncomfortably as Katnappe glared a bit, "don't blame me, Dashi made it for some reason that he never told me."

"We cannot allow you to leave with our friend, little lady." Clay said as he embraced Katnappe in a crushing "hug" from behind, as she struggled to break out his hold Dojo enlarged himself and waited for them to climb onto him.

"Hey, let go! This is kidnapping, let go!" Katnappe snapped as she was placed onto the large dragon's back as she kicked the air in a vain attempt to escape before they lifted up into the air, now she was hanging on for dear life after going up several hundred feet.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Hey, watch the claws."

"My friend, you sure it is safe to bring her to the temple?" Omi asked.

"We can't just leave Kimiko alone with her, she cannot even fight against the naughty feline." Clay remarked as Katnappe altered between sneering at him and being terrified. Kimiko really said nothing as she looked down at the bracelet as they traveled back to the temple, this situation was just getting more and more stranger. Even for by their standards.

(-)

There was something about the feeling of floating above the clouds, slipping through the white fluff with little to cover oneself other then the clothes on the back. But Jack was not in a whimsy mood, in fact he was in a down right foul mood as he flown through the sky by means of his heli-pack. His mind was going over how his work is being stolen left and right by several of the villains in the field even with his security in place.

_Who am I kidding there is no security, I should have really invest in some locks. Deadbolts perhaps, a slid lock might work._ Jack rubbed his chin a bit as he thought about a metal door with a touch key pad, the cool ones that check your fingerprints and such and such. He grunted as he was getting off track, the issue was about his work being stolen and his plans being ruined all the time. If the Xiaolin losers were not enough there was also Katnappe, Pandabubba and Chase Young stepping on his toes. Since he has some time to think before he reaches Mexico and his stolen jet he has some time to think of a solution to this little problem, in the past team ups (or hired work) always came back to bite him in the end. Fighting was not his bag and he was running a little low on Jackbot parts so taking them all out one by one is out of the question, so where does that leave him?

Simple; open season on Jack Spicer, boy genius.

Jack growled again, there was a solution somewhere in this mess but he cannot see it. Not yet, at least. But for now he just has to settle for getting his jet back from the annoying girl, something he dreaded when he sees Ashley again after so many betrayals. He bet there was something up her sleeve this time, he just has to factor it into this new "plan" when he gets to it. Jack descended down as he neared the tracking signal, time to get his stuff back.

(-)

The room was at the bottom of Chase Young's large, dark mountain castle. To describe it would be dark and small with just a small bookshelf with a small number of books and a very basic bed with just a frame and a piece of wood placed over it. There was a single torch that never went out unless it is willed to go out, she left it burning as she sat on the edge of the bed reading through the night every once in a while. She loved the dark, she was evil after all and a child of a witch family. But Wuya was unnerved to be here, in this room when it was dark.

Wuya was laying on the uncomfortable bed tonight resting her aching and bruised body after trying to pull something behind the castle's master's back, he normally resort to this cruel of punishment but he thought it was _necessary_. It was not the electrical shocks or the soccer match with her as a ball, although it was the reason she was not up and dancing the night away. She had endured worse when she was being "trained" by her parents. What is getting to her is this life style of being in the shadow of some she is obviously superior to and is left as some sort mid-level slave, that is what is getting to her.

Call it ego or pride but it was stuck in her mind going around and around about becoming as strong as she use to be, 15,000 years ago when Dashi had sealed her into the puzzle box. That thought only made her growl a bit as she looked up at the ceiling, now she knew why she hates it in this room. It was like the puzzle box, stuck in darkness and feeling nothing she hated it in there. _Chase Young, how I loath you._

Shifting she laid on the side, still feeling the pain. Somehow she will make them all pay for this.

(-)

The temple was silent without any of the dragon warriors around, the only sound and movement was the wind blowing through the plants all around the courtyard. Master Fung was taking this time for some reflecting and often organizing the important scrolls he kept for the warriors when they are ready, he had seen Dojo's form from a distance and decided to greet them. As he stepped out he could hear Dojo's voice, and one other.

"I hope you had your shots."

"Shut up before I turn you into a handbag." Fung raised a brow as he noticed a new passenger was now getting off along with the other Xiaolin monks.

"What happened here?" Fung asked as he approached them.

"Kimi had accidentally bound herself with kitty girl," Raimundo said as he jerked a thumb at the two girls who were staring each other down.

"And now she has to stay here until the spell is broken," Clay finished. "This situation is stranger then a turkey and a chicken's hatchling."

"I see."

"Stop dragging me around," Kimiko glared at the blonde girl as Katnappe was trying to go into the temple but was slowed down a bit by her "slave"'s resistance. "And where do you think you are going?"

"Steal your stuff." Katnappe jerked Kimiko forward but was held back with Clay's help, "what?"

"This is a problem." Omi pointed out, "how do we keep Katnappe from taking our eye sight from all of us."

Everyone stared at him in confusion, "I think it's _robbing us blind_." Kimiko translated. She jerked the bracelet a bit but it did not effect the other bracelet, "but he is right. How do we keep this kitty from getting her dirty claws off of our things."

"Please stop with the cat puns." Katnappe snarled annoyed, she faced away from them angry that she was in this with these people. She looked down at the bracelet then over her shoulder at them as they were watching her intensely, there is an upside to this. She just has to swing it her way and that should not be too hard. "Is there something?"

"Perhaps it would be best if we," Fung fell silent as he eyed the blonde girl for a moment as she stood there with her arms crossed. "discuss our plans later on, after a night of rest."

The dragons knew what he meant as if he discussed important in front of them then the young villainous would over hear it, which is not a wise decision. Kimiko wonder what the plan was but as long as she was connected to Katnappe she knew she was not going to be directly involved, a sharp glare towards the blonde girl made her feel a bit better. "I guess it would be time to go to my room," Kimiko sighed in a down trotted tone. She tried to leave but as she walking into the temple but she was walking in place, "come on."

"Don't boss me around, I'm the boss." Katnappe followed anyway as they walked into the temple and into the living quarters.

"Three days, you say." Raimundo said.

"Yep."

There was a loud crashing sound from within on of the halls, "watch how you pull on that thing!"

Clay shifted, "may the heavens have mercy on us all."

(-)

In a familiar apartment sitting just a short distance from the beach, the one on the lower level with white walls and pictures hung on the wall of a happy blonde girl of a young age holding tightly to a stuff animal or on a swing. In one room there were several kittens asleep until something stirred them, a door opening.

"I hate cats." the man said as he walked in, he was a tall man with a scruffy beard and unkept brown hair. Behind him was a woman of the same height but more "clean" then the man as she has her hair was trimmed and well styled. "Why did we ever let her have these dumb things," a cat lifted his head and hissed at him. "Oh shut up."

"Because it is her," the woman scoffed a bit. "_Friends._"

"What a strange child we have." the man unlocked a door that was normally sealed off from the animals and his daughter, since in this room was a pure white furniture and carpeting with an ebony coffee table in the center.

"Keeps her from tearing into us, Jon." the woman closed the door behind her, they took seats opposite from each other as they rested from their long trip. It was once in two months they came home to "check" on their daughter and here they were for only a few days to find Ashley was not home. "Genetic tampering seemed like a good idea at the time."

The man, Jon, shifted at the mentioning of _genetics_ when his mind went back to the days of when he learn that his wife was pregnant with Ashley. "Of course it is like a few other things, but why did we choose cat?"

"Agility and speed." the woman snorted, "what a mistake that was." Jon stood up and walked over to one walk which had slid away as he approached to reveal a large array of drinks, he picked up a glass to pour some liquor into it. He came back to hand her the glass, "thanks."

"You are welcome, Helen." he return to the mini-bar, "when do you think we should tell Ashley? About the reason for changing her DNA a bit, along with such and such too."

Helen drank half of her glass and took a moment to swallow. "When we throw her out on her butt when she is useless to us, I say in a few years."

Jon laughed as he sat down he looked out towards the moonlit beach as he sipped his drink thinking, watch the wave come in and out. For a moment he focused on something on the horizon that was skirting across the waters at amazing speeds, at first he thought it was some speed boat but there was something off about it. He shrugged it off when it disappeared, "ever wonder what she does when we're gone?"

"Playing villain, I think." Helen smiled. They sat there in silence for several minutes, watching the waves come to shore and leave out to the sea. Jon shifted as the object skirted across the horizon again, he frown for a second catching his wife's attention. "Jon?"

"There is something, out there." the waves came up to the beach and left again, he could have sworn there was a mass going through the water.

The windows shattered as a bright light filled the room causing the two to cover their faces to protect themselves while stumbling from their chairs, Helen fell to the floor as a sharp pain pierced her rips as something wet and warm surrounded the sharp pain. Jon was too blind but he heard his wife screaming and a figure standing there holding something he could not make out, turning to him there was a sense of inhuman amount of pain before nothingness washed over him.

()()()AUTHOR'S NOTE()()()

My native language is somewhat English but it took me several years to get this far, and for the past three months I have been using a grammar checker.

And about Katnappe's parents, since she looks "modified" if you watch the intro I wonder what kind of parent would allow their kid to be genetically tampered with?

Thank you all for reviewing.


	3. Sheep will sleep if you become fatigued

Night had came fast onto the temple, everything had been covered in complete darkness on the outside as there was no moon in the sky but thousands of small stars. Inside, down some halls and through a few doors there was still some light in one of the rooms and some of it's occupants were still awake. Two, actually.

Omi was place on his shift of the guard duty, his vigilant gaze was focused purely on the young blonde girl as she just laid there on the spare cot they had feeling uncomfortable and slightly dirty. Katnappe rolled over to glare at him and he glared back, it was a full twenty minutes of this.

"Why don't you go play with yourself pervert."

Omi was a bit confused by the statement, "why would I go play by myself when I have to stand here unless you are trying to trick me." Omi pointed an accusing finger at the blonde, "and what is a pre-vert?"

"Go look it up," Katnappe laid back down facing away from Omi. She looked towards her forced room mate, who was sleeping softly with her hair falling everywhere making her appear a bit _angelic_ to the other girl. There was an urge she wanted to act on, if she was alone with her she would have gone of there and kissed her as she held onto her. Closing her eyes she could see Kimiko laying her hands on her thighs and letting them rise up to her back here the zipper to her cat suit was, pulling it down and allowing the suit to fall to the floor Katnappe would kiss the Japanese girl again.

The fantasy was shattered when she heard a thumbing sound behind her, looking over her shoulder she could see the Chinese boy leaping up into the air, striking nothing and coming down. To a casual listener they would think of it as an annoying yet easily ignored thumbing but to one with enhanced senses like hearing it was taking a sledgehammer in the next room and slamming into the floor several times over and over again. If the fear of waking Kimiko was not there she would get up and slaughter the cheese puff, for now she would have to endure this annoyance.

_Only, let's see he started about thirty minutes ago so it would be one and a half hours to go._ She heard him cry out in a whisper, _I am so going to kill him in the morning._

(-)

Above the serene scenery of the country side clouds were overcasting the stray sky as it provided the perfect cover for an incoming object in the distance, coming at amazing speed it came in low as it appeared to about to crash into a hill side but it did not detour or made any evasive moves. It was going head on, within a short distance the hill had begun to move and split open to reveal mechanical hydraulic within and a runway hidden underneath.

The jet had slid in without any trouble as the hill closed again behind it leaving no trace behind, inside the jet came to a dead stop as several mechanical devices had locked it into place as the landing pad had begun to move through the levels of the large and metal lair of Jack Spicer. In the jet the owner, Jack Spicer himself, was still pouting about having his jet stolen and coming up with no plan to stop the other villains from taking his dream from him. As he travel through the long tunnels he noticed a flashing light on one of his panels, it was a contact from his parents. There was a temptation to ignore them but they had a key to his lair, and they owned the property as well so he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Tapping the button he waited, "Jack?"

It took a lot of effort to keep from snapping but he just choked that down a bit, "yes, I'm here mom."

"I was starting to get worried about you when you were not in your room," her voice was borderlines on relief and stern discipline. Jack had heard this a few times before like when he had lit up the school bully with his first Jackbot or when he often stayed out all night trying to get ahead in his "work", "where were you?"

"I had to get my jet back." Jack spoke in a distant and cold tone, he was not in the mood for anyone's crap. "I would have called but I had forgotten my cell phone at the," he caught himself before finishing and said "in my room."

"Your father and I are worried about you Jack," the sternness was taken up a notch. "You leave at strange hours, you barely come of your room and then there is those strange incidents happening in the past and you disappearing for all most an entire week."

Jack shifted as he does not like where this is going, "I told you I was trapped with the Xiaolin monks when that was going on." he was not lying but not telling the entire truth ether, "it cannot be helped."

"Well we are going to talk about it when your father gets home," it was full on stern. The line was cut as the jet rose up into the lair as the hatch opened, he climbed out a bit annoyed. It was time to put plan Omega into action, Jack closed his eyes as he lifted his hands to gestured a few times wildly and pointed towards an empty area of his lair where a loud hissing was heard as steam poured up into the air. The floor pulled away to reveal a dark chamber below Jack approached as the platform lifted up to his level. Jack smiled as he saw it.

The smile fell when it had sunk into his psyche that his plan Omega was not here like it suppose to be, the large oversized tube filled with a strange liquid and his special bio-robot was not here. Jack blinked at the sight of a something in the center of the platform, a piece of paper that was waiting for him. Picking it up he read it over.

_Dear Whiner._

_I saw this lovely purse and I needed the money so I sold your stupid wolf 'bot thingy._

_Katnappe, expert cat burglar._

Jack glared at the empty space as he crushed the paper, "_Ashley_."

(-)

Clay sat there crosslegged and silently watching the blonde girl expecting the unexpected as he wanted to keep his friend safe, there was an aura of distrust about him when he sat there watching them sleep. Katnappe had fallen asleep so he really did not worry much, but when she began to stir he was ready to act at a moment's notice.

"How long did I sleep?" Katnappe asked as she sat up, she found Kimiko still asleep so she just laid there a bit. Clay said nothing even as she let her mind roam around some things like her poor kittens, maybe they would let her check on them later on but for now she has to make it through the night. She was slipping back into sleep again when a voice had woken her up again, _finally, some amusement._

"I'll take over." Raimundo had entered the room just as Clay stood up, he took over the spot but Clay stood on the doorway.

"Be careful, if she pulls anything just holler and we will be in an instant." Clay walked away, leaving just Raimundo and Katnappe along with a sleeping Kimiko. The room was silent for several minutes, Katnappe was returning into the dream world where she was laying underneath Kimiko, allowing her hands travel from her slender shoulders to her inner thigh.

"You like her."

Katnappe shot up stunned from her bed, she would have shouted but manage to catch herself. She just sat there glaring at him with hard eyes, she wanted to speak but nothing could be said except for one thing. "What makes you think that?"

"The googly eyes when you two often fight," Raimundo raised a brow as he smirked. "I heard a few comments and you were just staring at her a moment ago like she was some playboy bunny dropped from the sky."

"I am not and get those thoughts out of your sick little mind." Katnappe was blushing badly as she wonder if it was really that obvious, "besides what I heard from Wuya when you were with her are far more important that a mere little crush."

"So you admit it," Raimundo stopped. "Wait, what did she say?"

She smiled as she sat up and crossed her arms while eyeing Raimundo, "about what you did when you and she were _bored_ in the castle, she really tried to keep you happy if you catch my drift."

"Yeah right, ether you or she is lying." Raimundo smirked at her, "you really should practice your mind games a bit before trying to trick me, Ashley."

Katnappe had felt an urge to smack the Brazilian but restrain herself. "Too bad as she did say it was great."

"Really? How great was the..." Raimundo trailed off as he realized he stepped into that trap, he sighed as he lean against the wall. "You did not hear that."

"That's all right because she never really said that." Katnappe laughed, Kimiko mew a bit as she stirred but did not wake up. It appeared that the young Japanese girl was in distress for the small moment until she return to her normal sleeping face, she was feeling a knot in her stomach.

Raimundo would have teased the girl but he was somewhat concern for Kimiko himself, "get some sleep. It will make the day pass faster."

"You just want to go fantasize about your girlfriend," Katnappe remarked with a smirk as she covered up. Raimundo did not remark against it but just sat there not even thinking of the two, instead his mind was drifting a bit to when he had joined Wuya. There was the question that ran through his mind, even though he would not do it ever again he still lean against the wall staring at the ceiling wondering it right now. Was it a mistake or a great learning experience?

_God I miss her touch._

(-)

Every single design he had ever created was displayed before him on the largest table in his lair, he was marking and noting the strengths and weaknesses of all of his creations. The theft of the wolfbot had pressed the last button of Jack Spicer and with that he had decided to _Jack it up_ to the extreme.

_This one would be the ultimate bot. No, command base. No, a battle suit._ Jack was drawing up the basics on a blank paper he was carrying with him, this new creation would break the image of the old Jack Spicer as he would be independent from all of his ties like Wuya's shadow and his parents. It came to him, it would be the most powerful robot-command base-Shen Gong Wu vault-battle suit he would ever built past, present and future. One that would only respond to him and him alone, and it would actually _merge_ with him with nano-technology. There just stood one problem.

How was he going to pay for this, without having to sale his body on the street. He could break into bank computers and empty them out but the cops would be on him so fast it would make his head spin, unless he makes someone else take the fall. Jack smiled as he was drawing up the prototype he is going to construct, in the image of a creature that demands respect.

The Dragon.


	4. Pillars of the underworld

"Come on. Your turn, Kimi-girl." the Japanese girl groaned as she shifted around to see the Brazilian standing over her a bit looking a bit tired himself. "My shift is over, the kitty is asleep and I got a tomb of riches to raid in my dreams."

Kimiko sat up, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as Raimundo left them both alone. Sitting there she looked over the sleeping face of the blonde girl, she looked a bit devious yet innocent at the same time which kind of interested her bit that made her stomach flutter a little but looking away and blushing deeply she felt silly. _It's just a crush._

"Are you up?" Katnappe spoke in a sleepy tone, she opened her eye to find Kimiko glaring down at her. The two stared at each other for several minutes, not knowing what to say or do. Both wanted to lean forward and try to touch the lips of the other but there was a fear of hurt and rejection, Kimiko was about to go through it yet she stopped herself when she thought up a question.

"What is your name?"

"It is Katnappe, just Katnappe." that had killed the mood sharply for her, in fact it had placed her into a foul mood.

"But what is your _real_ name?" Kimiko raised a brow while waiting but Katnappe faced away from her, "oh come on, I won't tell anyone, Ashley."

"You just said my name, so drop it." Katnappe did not face the other girl as she pulled her knees up to her chest, Kimiko lean back a bit in a sense of confusion. The awkward silence hung between them, it was a bit unnerving as the two was searching for something to say something if it was stupid. "What's your name?"

"Kimiko Tomohiko."

"Be quite."

Kimiko was silent as she wonder what had caused the girl to snap suddenly like that but dismissed it, she placed her foot onto the floor while stretching to get ready for training soon. Katnappe noticed Kimiko was trying to walk away but came to a dead stop as she was bound by the punishment bracelet. "Came you please let me go to the bathroom."

"Only if you say the magic word," Katnappe smiled a bit as she blinked sweetly. Kimiko jerked the bracelet causing her to fall a bit and the mood be came serious again as the girl followed close by and was separated by the young girl with a door with a lock. She sat there, silently mumbling to herself mentally about her bad luck, perhaps she could pick the lock to get a small peek. Sounds like an interesting idea so she poised herself so she could easily undo the lock, it took a few seconds and a smile crossed her face as she grasp the knob when the door shot open with an angry Kimiko on the other side. Katnappe was sent sprawling to the floor and looking up at the Japanese girl, she was only wearing a bathrobe and nothing else. "Nice view."

"OUT!"

Katnappe found herself back out in the hallway and hearing the door being jarred with something, while curiosity may have killed the cat she was very satisfied and brought her back.

(-)

"I am starting to regret having a psychical body during times like that," Wuya exited the bathroom a bit down. Chase Young was still sitting in his throne looking towards the Heylin witch, "not that I want to go back to being a ghost."

"You should really stop complaining about that."

"It other _the other thing_."

Chase raised a brow wondering what is the witch is talking about then curled his lip in disgust as he waved a hand through the air not wanting to hear more about it. He then shifted all attention to the eye that had just emerged from the floor, in the clouded pupil appeared Jack Spicer as he was busy gathering parts for his plans. The image changed to a figure that Wuya had not see before, taller then Chase himself and bulked up by the black armor it wore. The armor was a mix of robotics (from what Wuya can tell since all of her time with Jack) and medieval knight armor, on the chest was a bright red "ring of fire" and topping it all off was a long black cape with a red inner lining.

"Who's that?"

"A new player in our little game." Chase changed the image to Jack again which caused Wuya to be a bit confused as she was wondering what did the "evil boy genius" has to do with this, "and a new pawn for our little game." Wuya nodded as she mentally yawned as she was growing tired of _games_, the world needs to be taken over but these games are ultimately annoying and wasting their time. She won't voice her opinion though, not when the one playing these games can bend and twist her in any direction that would make a wad of salt water taffy. Wuya stood next to him but he turn his head to look over his shoulder a bit with a glare, "is there something else should you be doing?"

"Like?" the tone the witch took was an offensive one, but it rolled off the back of the domain's master.

"Like keeping the monks away from here for a while." Chase return to the images, now Tubbimaru and Pandabubba were sharing the "screen". "This cannot be compromised in anyway, do you understand Wuya?"

"Crystal." Wuya was annoyed that the dragon was treating her like a slave, or a second class womanseverent that is there to serve as his "royal foot stool", she turned away to sulk off into the darkness of the rest of this so-called castle. Chase watched quietly before sliding back into a comfortable position, if she was such an useful tool to him he would have "broken" her along time ago and sent her to the pit of evil lurking at the bottom this domain. But there was much more important things to tend with, one was getting rid of the competition and stopping the monks from foiling his plans.

Leaning forward he knew that there was a weakness between the monks he can exploit, which comes back to Wuya again. But first he has to "thin the field" a bit since he does not want some upstart to overthrow him suddenly. If this plan works then he would not have to worry about it, because if everything goes well he would be a true psychical form of evil itself.

(-)

Katnappe was bored after trying to peek on Kimiko again, finding the door barred with something she had sat in the hall way until the dragon of fire had came out. Afterwards the next three hours was basic bits and ends of random training in the vast open area which held little interest to the blonde, it was tiring just watching. Deciding on taking a catnap she climbed onto a small part of the roof that did not cause Kimiko any problems (although she did yank the bracelet a bit for a joke) and tried to get some sleep.

Kimiko was ignoring the feline woman for now as she practice her flip kicks, her mind was going over what had happened this morning in the bathroom. Embarrassing, she was defiantly embarrassed but it does confirm something for her at the cost of most of her dignity. Katnappe was into girls, at least she acted interested but of course she could be joking at the time. Taking a fast glance back at the blonde her mind was still going over the possibilities of what to do, some were good and a lot of them were bad.

Clay had came out of the temple, "breakfast is ready, Kimiko. I have to say you have been earlier then an owl out for field mice, is there something bothering you?"

"No nothing is bothering me." Clay could see through the façade but said nothing because he knew if he pushed on the girl she would just close herself off more and more, it was best if she left it alone. "There is a plate waiting for you, Katnappe." he had place some tone into his voice on her name as he walked into the temple.

"What's his problem?" Katnappe leap down from the roof, the word breakfast had woken her up better then an alarm. Kimiko ignored her for a moment as she try to walk in, the blonde girl rolled her eyes as she walked into the temple and was lead to the dinning area. The food did not look half as bad as she had expect as she took her place at the low table, a glass of milk was waiting for her which made her a bit happy.

The atmosphere was strange as the Xiaolin monks ate in a quiet manner, the constant glances were all mainly towards the "new comer". Paying no heed the blonde kept on eating until Fung had cleared his throat catching all of their attention. The room was silent as the focus had change from the cat girl to the elderly monk.

"I have something to say to our _guest_ since she would be here for a few nights that she will partake in most of the choirs around her."

"What?" Katnappe almost choked when the mention of "work" came up, she coughed a few times before clearing her throat then standing up. "I am here against my will and you want me to work, forget that." Katnappe was about to walk out but the Xiaolin monks had gotten to their feet and was waiting for her to make a move, the entire room was filled with a tense air about each person as they stared down each other waiting for one side to make the first move.

"Raimundo, Omi, Clay. Sit down!" Fung had stood up calmly as the dragons stepped to one side, Katnappe scoffed as she crossed her arm. Everyone except for the two was standing on the side expecting bloodshed to happen very soon, "it seems you think the world owes you a living, that you can do what you want when you want. If so then here's a proposal, if you can knock me to the floor then you can loaf around the temple as much as you want but if I knock you to the floor then you must do your equal share of work."

Katnappe smiled, "if you knock me down, I will do double the share." without warning she leapt onto the edge of the table and with persuasion she avoided stepping on any of the plates or glasses as she charged at the elderly man who just stood there. Jumping up with her arms out stretched and an insane grin on her face she could feel the victory at hand.

"You missed a spot." Kimiko pointed towards a corner of the large room. Katnappe grumbled, she was very tired from all of the choirs.

(-)

The cliffs surrounding the massive "natural" stone castle of Chase were vast and numerous, some just drop sharply into the dark abyss while others extended themselves out over the blackness. Near the north, opposite of the entrance of the castle, near a dead and gnarled tree sat a witch. She came here to think when she is ether upset or angry, which was happening more and more lately.

"What's wrong," a voice had came from nowhere. "Not quite evil enough to break away from his chains?"

"It was your fault." Wuya snapped at the small bean standing at the base of the dead tree, she was not in the mood to hear his banter today. Turning away Hannibal Roy Bean frowned, "go away."

"Don't be that way." he said, "just because Chase Young manage to spoil our plans. It was the kid's fault really since it was his shoddy workmanship that spoiled everything, and it was his junk that broke."

"Will you leave me alone." Wuya growled, she was tempted to throw the annoying bean into the darkness below.

"I have a new idea, Wuya. To get the monks at each others throats and over throw Chase as the ruler." Hannibal smirked coldly as he tried to climb onto Wuya's shoulder but she flicked him off, he landed on his feet. "It would mean having him again, you know."

"Go away."

"Two men, well one man and one boy, that is all there is for you?" a growl came deep from Wuya, "you could have _one_ of them back, you know."

"He was a man. More then anyone here would be." Wuya snapped a bit at Hannibal, "go away or else I will throw you into a pot and boil you to death."

He mocked being frightened, "I am shaking in my Moby morpher. But seriously, love 'em and leave 'em to break up that team. Come on, be evil."

Wuya snapped, her hand shot out to grasp the bean and with a smooth back motion she send him hurdle through the air. As Hannibal prepared for impact below the witch fell back against the dead tree as she felt the urge of cursing rise up but she fought it back, it was not her style. He was right but she did not want to go that low, she only gives herself to the ones she loves. At least the ones she _thought_ she loved, both of them broke her trust and a piece of her self.

_I'll never make that mistake again._

()()()AUTHOR NOTES.()()()

I hope I got the names right but I will fix them later on.

And also I am beginning to name the chapters (this and the previous ones) after song titles, if you know what the connect is and who does most of the songs there will be cookies.


End file.
